


Pursuit

by JungTaco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Multiple Realities, Music Video: Namanana (Zhang Yi Xing | Lay), alternative universes, magical postman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungTaco/pseuds/JungTaco
Summary: The short beginning of a story about Yixing looking for the place appearing in his visions.





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this so that I can see if anyone is interested enough in this and to see if I should continue.

Yixing woke up to the distant sound of instruments rumbling in his ears and the noon sunlight on his face, so hot it seemed to have its own weight. He frowned, unwilling to open his eyes, but having to sit up, feeling his whole body sore due to the hard wooden surface of the wagon coupled with the constant shaking. He pushed away the several packages that had fallen on him, hoping nothing broke. As he came to his senses, the music of the bells melted away in his mind. This again.

Lately there were a lot of instances when he couldn't separate reality from imagination. Or rather illusion. He welcomed them, but he wasn't fond of the constant state of confusion he was in. But this one could have been just a dream. A memory. Or a song that came to him as they sometimes did. He looked back, to the dusty way they were travelling. The city was visible on the horizon, a warm, colorful spot against the picturesquely blue backdrop. One step closer. He remembered how fortunate he was for the relative liberty of this job. He wasn't conﬁned by the predetermined path of the usual delivery men. Predetermined not in the destiny way, but in the determined-by-the-agency way. He could take on the jobs he pleased, freedom for which he paid for with a promise of working hard, being quick and a small occasional payment reduction. He was pulled out of his thoughts when something eclipsed the sun. He relished in the relative chill of the shadow, looking up.

It was a ship, gigantic above his head. The red ﬂags were ﬂuttering, imposing and seemingly unreachable. Before he took this job he was under the slightly too hopeful impression that he, too, would travel in one of those, but their agency had a handful of reasons for which it didn't allow such transport.

The tranquility of the moment lasted but a few moments before ruckus arose. He could hear distant loud voices from the deck. He presumed it was normal, he'd heard rumors. One of the reasons for which they couldn't travel on them was the potential lack of safety. Lack which was proved right before his eyes, when a man landed in a horrendous red splutter, thrown over the banister of the ship. Mortiﬁed, Yixing sprang up at the sight and sound.

"Stop!" He yelled over his shoulder at the driver, who, over the rattling of the wagon and noises from above, had not seen nor heard what happened. He jumped off before the vehicle stopped altogether, running to the man. He couldn't help staring at the body, covering his mouth in shock. He couldn't help in anyway, now he knew, and more than anything he wanted to look away. And so he did, directing his attention to the uproar on the ship. It was ﬂoating away towards the city, unbothered by any disaster.

"We can't leave him here..." he said quietly to himself.

"God..." He heard the driver exclaim, as horriﬁed as he had been. "Ugh... well he's already dead. And we're late."

"But-"

"What? You want to bury him now? Take him with us?"

The rest of the way towards the city was long and foreboding, the corpse lying next to him, squeezed against his side. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with him, but he just knew he couldn't leave him in the middle of the desert. When they reached their destination, the ship had landed, surrounded by frenzy. People that had come off it were running every which way, and luckily, a few of them forgot their fears for a moment when they saw them approaching, saw the dead man in the wagon. His mates hurried to him and took him away from them, more angry than devastated.

Yixing was grateful for having the burden lifted, although he hoped his body would be treated well. He wasn't sure what kind of people traveled on the board of ships and didn't know what to expect, but nonetheless, he assumed they were more qualiﬁed than him.

He didn't have time to ponder it any longer as his thoughts were cut off abruptly when he noticed two familiar people walking off the ship. One tall frame next to a short one. One of them had a bruised cheek, the other's knuckles were bloody. The sight of them was unsettling. He stomped towards them, ignoring the wagon driver calling after him.

"What the hell are you doing?" The two men turned to him, expressions slightly mortiﬁed, like kids being caught red-handed by a parent. And some part of it was true after all.

"Yixing?" The shorter man's eyes grew wider.

"Fancy meeting you here I guess. How have you been?" The other laughed coldly, as if not even trying to hide the initial turmoil felt when he heard Yixing's voice a few moments before, but just putting up a false pretense.

"Did you do all that?!"

"...Yeah." The shorter one responded after a short pause, having taken a deep breath and regained his composure. His companion stared at him scandalized, and he looked back at the tall man with a shrug.

"There's no use denying it now."

"I guess you have a point..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ends abruptly, but please let me know what you think, anything! Do you think this could lead anywhere? Are there any possibilities that came to mind while you were reading this? I'd like to know!


End file.
